tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Kat Vaughn
Katherine Vaughn (born 1988), almost exclusively called Kat, is a main character in Tales from the Tuckerverse and a major supporting one in Tucker's Wand. An expert soccer player, Kat is the team captain for the Lady Raptors at Decker State College. Her twin sister is Julie Vaughn and she's one of the two owners of the Stillsville Camera. Biography Early Life Kat was born in East Providence, Rhode Island, a few short minutes before her younger twin Julie Vaughn. Extremely athletic, Kat was very competitive as a child, enjoying racing his sister everywhere, though Julie did win quite a few of the races even though Kat won more often than not. In high school Kat was seen as the confident one but occasionally her grades did slip in spite of being easily a B-grade student if not A, thus Julie was considered the smart one. While growing up Kat was close friends with Deidre Howard. The two played and competed together in several little league organizations. They would soon become teammates in high school. Kat was the more likable player as she was not cocky given her skill and Deidre was. The two friendship slowly dissolved through out high school and ended their senior year when Kat was picked MVP of the team by Deidre's mom who the team's coach. Deidre also lost he soccer scholarship due to low grades as well. After graduation both Julie and Kat received scholarships to Decker State College, Kat for her soccer skills and Julie for her brain, both taking business. A skilled offensive player, Kat formed a sort of power trio with fellow players Ayane Nakamura and Britney Summers, the three extremely good on offense. In spite of their skills the trio were held back the first year by coach Diane King, Ayane even left as a third-string player who participated in only two games the entire year. The second year Kat proved to be good enough to be made captain of the Lady Raptors B-squad, but the group was still considered inferior to the A-squad in spite of Kat leading her girls to victory several times. The team even gained powerful support in Mel Donavan, an Irish goal-keeper who was much sought-after and became one of Kat's closer friends. Stillsville On the team's way to the multi-state tournament in Salt Lake City the B-squad's bus broke down just outside of Stillsville, Utah. Kat, the B-squad, and half of the cheerleaders all discovered the town's horrifying secret as Isaac Carter and Annabelle Carter had both used their magic camera to freeze the entire population. Julie and Kat managed to keep together, avoiding getting frozen and even learning how to free people as they managed to release Debra Sanderson. The trio were ambushed but Kat and Debra managed to outsmart and capture the Carter twins. In the aftermath Kat pretended to destroy the camera but secretly kept it, using it to freeze the A-squad as well as their coach and head cheerleader Rachel Xanders. Even after winning the tournament the sisters decided keeping the camera might be a good idea. In spite of keeping the camera Kat quickly became reluctant to use it, and it didn't help when Ayane used it without permission, even freezing Julie and taking the picture with her. Kat was more forgiving when the team needed to make money to ensure they could travel in the third season, but the ultimate plot, which involved freezing several girls and using them for a calendar contest, ended up getting side-lined by Tucker Holmes. Kat knew Tucker had interfered, though he'd ultimately helped, but had no idea he'd used his Wand of Kronos to do so. Kat later proceeded to help Julie and Ayane prank Rachel and some of the other cheerleaders when they broke into the local wax museum to steal a statue, Kat meeting up with Chris Picket again. Kat, Chris, Ayane and Brit had all been friends in their first year but Chris had eventually dropped out to work as a security guard, and it was during the new meeting that Kat and Chris began to fall for one another. Down the Rabbit Hole Not long after meeting up with Chris again Kat, along with Julie and several other women at Decker State College, were kidnapped by Ashley Tisdale. Eventually they were rescued by the combined efforts of Tucker and his uncle Scott Dawson, Kat then noting that Tucker's ex-girlfriend Haley Leone had taken a renewed interest in him. Since Julie was now dating Tucker Kat warned Haley about messing up the relationship and began being overprotective of Julie. The incident also caused Sandy Vanholt, Michelle Gim and Pamela Flipspatrick to form the Scooby Gang, their first big caper being investigating the cheerleader squad. Kat had walked in on the trio using Type-7 on the group and had used the camera to stop them from finding out about it, hiding the events from everyone including Julie, still being overprotective. Kat's sense of over-protection also began extending to assuming Julie would always agree with her, which started to cause tension between the two. The tension was eventually resolved, but Julie was then frozen by the camera by accident with the photo lost. While working to hide Julie until the photo could be retrieved Kat finally learned about the Wand of Kronos. Kat's reaction to Julie's predicament was poor, leading her to sulk a lot. Her emotional state led Kat to happily going to extreme lengths to get payback against the Lady Sharks for vandalizing her team's bus, recruiting Mel to help her trap half of the team's top players in the Fetishist Wax Museum overnight. Not only did Kat use the camera but she even stole Chris's keys, betraying his trust. Kat and Chris mended fences, eventually going to Tucker's birthday together, and two days later Julie was finally unfrozen. A return visit to Stillsville troubled Kat due to the return of the Carter twins, but during the trip Kat was more obsessed with winning the Tri-State Conference Final and disappointed when they placed third. Kat carried on okay until an incident left her and Julie frozen in a closet together, Kat suspecting Sandy Vanholt. After Kat confronted Sandy she wound up frozen and added to the girl's collection thanks to the Durga Hourglass. After being rescued by the Chrono Alliance Kat went back to focusing on soccer, there some dissent in the ranks. At the same time Kat and Julie moved in with Cecily at Victoria Towers, a move Kat regretted as her mother started to irk her almost immediately. Personal Information * Current Age: 21 * Height: 5'9" * Weight: 125 lbs * Hair Color: Blonde * Eye Color: Blue * Bra Size: 34B * Hypnosis Rating: 2 * Current Place of Residence: Malibu, US * Sexual Preference: Men * Special Notes: Twin Sister Julie Vaughn Relationships Family * Cecily Vaughn, Mother * Kevin Vaughn, Father * Shirley Lancaster, Aunt * Julie Vaughn, Twin Sister Romances * Chris Picket, Boyfriend Fellow Players * Britney Summers * Ayane Nakamura * Sarala Rohit * Diane Cruz * Justine Zimmerman * Chrissy Pak * Tess Vole * Mel Donavan * Sunny Dakota * Rae Sullivan * Mandy Eastwood * Trishana Thompson * Jeanette Paulson * Chelsey Wei Friends * Glenda Peyton * Veronica Parker * Gabrielle Ward * Tucker Holmes * Mark Bomer * Debra Sanderson * Payson Quinn * Danica Riley * Deidre Howard (Formerly) Appearances Canon * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Welcome to Stillsville * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Lost and Found * Tucker's Wand XIV: The Calendar Contest * Tucker's Wand XV: A Day with Haley * Tucker's Wand XVI: Maggie's Clock * Tucker's Wand XVII: The Split * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Life Imitates Art * Tucker's Wand XIX: Match Maker * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Wax Poetic * Tucker's Wand XX: The New Business Venture * Clockwork Revenge Parts II and III * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Getting Steamed * Tucker's Wand XXVI: Going Hollywood * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Fame and Misfortune * Tucker's Wand XXVII: Frozen Romance * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Getting Even * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Mother on Hold * Tucker's Wand XXX: Happy Birthday Tucker Holmes * Tucker's Wand XXXI: The Number of Love * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Return to Stillsville * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Securing the Throne * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Fractured Time * The IT Files: Erika's Reconnection Non-Canon * Taking the Tuckerverse Trivia * Kat is modelled on actress Katrina Bowden. * In spite of being physically identical to Julie Vaughn Kat is still frequently thought of to be slightly less attractive. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Decker State College Category:Lady Raptors Category:Time-Stoppers